Youre Beautiful
by tacoidiot
Summary: What if Mo Hwa-ran messed up someone else's life? What if Tae-kyung had a sister he never knew about? What if his sister was recently orphaned with nowhere else to go? Would A.LL accept the girl or would they treat her like everyone else does? BEING EDITED A BIT SORRY :)
1. Intro

p id="docs-internal-guid-1c0123c2-844d-41be-4908-7cb1f51cae73" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Name: Niketa /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Age: 16/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Looks: short red hair, hazel eyes, pale skin/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nationality: English-Korean/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Birth: born and raised in England with her father. Date: April 1st/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Info: from a young age Niketa knew her place. She was bullied in school, abused at home, life seems to just hate Niketa. That is until she found joy. Ever since she could read, Niketa would go to the local library and learn. She loved learning and would read for hours. It didn't matter the subject, no matter what it was she would read it. Her favorite? Music. She loved anything music. Instruments, composing, writing...if it was music you could find her learning it. When she was just 7 years old she was able to write masterful compositions and would keep each song locked away in a file cabinet in the library where people loved her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Likes: anything music, cats, the library, learning/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dislikes: bullies, her father, yelling/violence/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This is a 'you're beautiful' fanfiction. All rights go to those who have them, I am in no way the owner of these characters so don't be silly./span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

Niketa's Pov

I sang quietly to myself as I walked home from the library. Today was the same as every other. Wake up, make dad food, go to school get bullied, go to the library to help students and teachers alike with their work, and go home only to get beaten by dad.

Same routine everyday for years. With a sigh I finished the song that I had been singing and continued to walk in silence. It was dark and I knew it was dangerous to be out this late but I had wanted to stay late today so I missed the bus. Oh well. Gripping my bag on my shoulder tightly I kept my pace forward.

Once I reached my home, I walked around back and slid through my open window expertly. I found at a young age that it was safer to just come through the window so I always left it open and would just pop the screen on and off.

Tossing my bag on my mattress I walked to my closet and pulled out some pajamas. Changing, I threw my dirty clothes into a bag and grabbed my wallet. I turned and slid through my window again, making my way to the laundry mat a couple blocks away. It was a 24 hour place so I took my time walking there.

When I arrived, I found an open washer and threw my clothes in, paying the regular cost to start my load. I sat down and began my half hour wait for my wash. After that, I moved the load into an open dryer and again sat down to wait, humming to pass the time.

"Here late again I see." I turned towards the voice and smiled seeing the owner of the place. He was a kind older man in his early 50s. Quickly, I nodded my head and turned my body to face him. He smiled and walked over taking a seat beside me. "How have you been lately? I have been wondering when i'd get to see your pretty face around here again." I giggled at his words before replying. "Just been busy I suppose."

We talked until my laundry was done and I had to say goodbye. The walk home was quick as I was getting tired and by the time I made it home, it had to be sometime around midnight. Slipping through my window again and tossed my clothing bag into the corner of my small room, I collapsed onto my mattress. I could hear my father stumbling through the halls and turned over to ignore it when there was a sudden banging on my door.

"Little brat! I know you're in there! Open up!" my father's slurred voice rang through my room and I let out a sigh. Here we go again...same thing every night. The banging on my door got louder and to my surprise, the door burst open. There he stood.

The man that filled my nightmares each night. My father was about 40 years of age and was a true blooded Englishman. His green eyes and red hair a dead give away to our heritage. Here in England it was a very common thing to have a man like him stumbling around drunk and unfortunately here he stood in my room.

"Hello father." I put on a smile and bowed my head in false respect to him. I could hear his footsteps as he made his way over to me. A sudden cold metal placed on my shoulder before a searing pain rushed through my body. A knife. Stumbling to my feet, I gripped the fresh mark as blood pooled through my body and down my chest.

"You stupid little girl, you think I wouldn't notice? Do you think I'm stupid?!" he yelled as he lunged forward again with the bloodied knife. I quickly jumped away and moved to position myself to run for the door if needed.

"Well I'm not stupid, I found out your secret. I know you're hiding money. I know you have a job so give it to me. Give me your money you selfish rat!" he yelled lunging for me again and again making me dodge each attack. I was by the window again and my screen popped out easily. With a scared smirk, I jumped and swung my body through the window and back into the yard. Looking up, I could see my father's angry look through where I had jumped and just like that he disappeared.

With a sigh I made my way to the street to figure out where to go for the night to wait until I could sneak in and get my stuff. That is however until the sound of the front door opening rang through the quiet night. Turning around I saw my father walking out of the house with the same knife. He does not usually pursue me like this…

"You aren't going to get away this time girl." he made his way over to me as I stood my ground.

I could run if I needed to so I might as well stay here to make sure he doesn't do anything really stupid.

"I won't say it again...give me your money Niketa." he said sounding a bit more sober as he used my name. I sighed and shook my head.

"Why not?" I thought about his words for a moment too long as he suddenly took charge. Knocking me over onto my back he grabbed a handful of my hair and began hitting my head on the pavement.

Each smack rattled my head and jarred my thoughts into a jumbled scrambled to get this man off of me. My vision blurring and my head pounding I was able to push him far enough from me to scramble to my hands and knees.

As I tried to get my thoughts together I was rushed again but this time with the knife. A harsh pain flew across my face making my instincts kick in. With hope of protecting myself, I put my hands in front of myself as the knife continued to slash at me.

Suddenly everything stopped.

I was grabbed by hands and pulled away, I tried fighting but the hands were too strong. My body burned, slashes littering my body and I felt cold. My head was pounding and I could only see blurred outlines from one eye. Blue and red lights flashed around me as voices were yelling things around me. I could feel myself being moved but I couldn't stop them. Just like that my head succumbed to the numbness encircling my body and I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Mo Hwa-ran's Pov

I sighed as I swirled the bourbon in my glass around and around. On tv was Tae-kyung and his band doing an interview. My Tae-kyung...I lifted the glass to my lips letting the contents spill into my mouth and burn my throat.

With a content sigh I sat the glass down and went to the kitchen for the bottle to refill my glass. Suddenly the phone rang making me shake my head in annoyance. Filling my cup I let the phone ring and go to the answering machine. I was not in the mood for talking with anyone. Just then the phone began again scratching at my nerves.

With an unladylike growl I reached over and picked up the nuisance to look at the number. Dont know, dont care. I placed it back down and went back to watching the concert when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I spoke quietly hoping the person would not hear and just go away but sadly the sound of the door opening proved my hopes wrong.

"Miss, you have a phone call on line 3. They say it's urgent." my secretary spoke softly, voice level as to not annoy me. "Tell them I'm busy." I say not caring at the moment.

"I'm sorry Miss but they say they really need to talk to you." he responded again making me rub my temple. "Fine." I growled and waved my hand for him to leave. I picked up the phone and answered the waiting caller.

"Hello? Miss Mo Hwa-ran?" a male voice spoke over the phone. "Yes, who is this?" I asked quickly trying to find out who was so insistent.

"My name is Dr. Roberts from Central Middlesex Hospital of England." he responded. Instantly I straightened myself out and focused on the call.

"Would it be alright if I ask you a few questions?" I nodded then realised he couldn't see and replied with a affirmative yes.

"On 1998, April 1st did you give birth to a young girl?" I froze hearing his words. The words I never wanted to hear. It was about...her.

"Why are you asking this?" I asked in a whisper. I thought I had gotten rid of those two so why...why was this man asking about that girl?

"Ma'am we believe your daughter is here in our hospital. Please, can you confirm or deny this statement?" he asked. If I confirmed it was my daughter I could fix that mistake and rid myself of those haunting nightmares of her crying out to me for leaving her. However if I deny this then I would never know why I was contacted. She could be dying for all I know.

"I-I confirm." I said hesitantly. There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone before the doctor began talking again.

"Thank goodness. She is not alone. Miss Ran your daughter has been in the hospital for the last month in a coma. There was an incident concerning her and her father Alexander Mathews. Mr Mathews has passed away and we did a blood based DNA test to see if she had any other family and here we are. Im very sorry." I held my breath for moment letting it sink in. An incident with Alex? What has he done now? He's dead...that means the girl is alone...no she has me.

"Is she awake? Can I speak with her?" I questioned.

"No, I'm sorry Miss but she is still unconscious." I sighed again.

"Excuse me, but might I know her name?" I asked curiously. If I am going to be involved in her life from now on I needed to know what to call her.

"Niketa." I smiled. It sounded lovely. Suddenly there were sounds on the other side of the phone and voices cheering and yelling.

"She has woken up, I have to go and check her vitals. Is it alright if I call again later to speak with you on this further?" my gaze softened. She was awake.

"Of course." there was silence then a beep. He hung up. My daughter is awake, she's alone and it's all my fault. What have I done? Putting the phone down I sighed and wiped the tears that had slipped from my eyes. Glancing over I saw the concert was over and sighed again. Tae-kyung and Niketa.

(Niketa's pov)

I woke up to a bright light surrounding me. My head was pounding and my body ached all over. Opening my eyes again I brought my hands up to rub them but stopped.

There in my right arm were ivs and as my left hand touched where my left eye should be, there was cloth. That's when I realized...I was in a hospital. My left eye was wrapped in bandages and my arms, no better than my eyes, had fluids dripping down them.

To my right was a steady beeping sound and when I looked I saw I was hooked up to a heart machine. Why was I here? How had I gotten here? I tried to remember what had happened but all I could remember was pain. Then it struck me like a truck. My father had attacked me with a knife.

Looking around frantically I relaxed seeing he wasn't there. He would be furious with me if he found me here. Maybe neighbors found me and took me here...or maybe dad felt bad for once and took me here when he sobered up...yeah that wouldn't happen.

With a sigh I began taking out the ivs and removing the cords on my chest making the machine flip out. Instantly there was a nurse in the doorway a worried look on her face. When she saw me however her worry changed to joy.

"Oh! You're awake! Please stay put and I'll go get the doctor." she smiled and ran off.

I chuckled and shook my head before swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing. My legs wobbled and buckled but after a minute I was able to stand right. I began stretching my sore muscles and looked down at myself. I was in nothing but a hospital gown. Great. Suddenly the door opened and a man stood there with a broad smile. I smiled back at him.

"Hello. I'm doctor Robets. Please take a seat." He said waving back towards the bed I woke up in. Obeying his command I sat and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Right, well Miss Mathews, please-" I interrupted him putting up a hand.

"I never received my father's last name by his choice. It's just Niketa sir." he nodded hesitantly before smiling again.

"Right, I'm sorry. Miss...Niketa...how are you feeling?" he asked. I thought for a moment feeling my body for any pain but only my head hurt so that's exactly what I told him. He nodded and wrote it down in a clipboard he had before walking up to me and taking my vitals.

"Alright, your vitals are great. I just have a few questions for you." he then questioned me with things like what I remembered and silly questions like the year and such. I answered everything to the best of my ability. When he was done he said it was my turn to ask what I wanted.

"Okay, where is my father?" I asked and immediately regretted it by the look on the doctor's face.

"I'm so sorry Miss Niketa, your father took his life a few days after your admittance to the hospital." I sighed and shook my head with an emotionless chuckle surprising the doctor.

"I'm not surprised. If what you say is true and he was arrested and all the evidence he tried so long to cover up is out then he would not be able to handle it. His pride and his freedom gone. It's just like the coward he was." the doctor watched me carefully before nodding in understanding.

"My next question would be why my eye is covered like this?" I asked placing my hand over the bandaging. He sighed and nodded before telling me to wait one moment. He walked out and the nurse from earlier walked in with a rolling cart. They walked over and the nurse began removing the bandages and gently placed a cream over some of my skin.

I kept my eye closed until they said I could open it and when I did I froze. Nothing. I couldn't see anything out my eye. I tried closing my other eye and tried to make sure it was open with my hands but to no avail.

I could not see from my eye. Tears welled up in my eyes and stung them. Hesitantly, I looked up and the nurse and doctor who were looking down at me with sadness. Not pity but true sadness.

"Can...can I see?" I asked. They shared a look before the nurse handed me a mirror. Looking into it I froze. My once hazel colored eye was now a soft blue with a dark blueish-blackish colored streak across it matching up with a scar that ran across my temple to the start of my nose.

I sighed out sadly and placed the mirror on my lap closing my eyes.I could hear the nurse and doctor start whispering and the door opened and closed and the nurse and cart were gone. I looked up at the doctor and gave a fake smile.

"Will I ever be able to see from it again?" I whispered. He shook his head and my heart dropped. I nodded and closed my eyes again.

"Can I please be alone for awhile? Please?" I asked. There was a shuffle of steps and the door once again opened and closed. Opening my eyes I looked around to make sure I was alone. When I saw I was I let everything out. All of my emotions poured out with silent sobs as I curled up and held my knees to my chest. This is my new life...why...why is it always me?


	4. Chapter 3

Tae-kyung's pov

I sat in the chair in our dressing room backstage after the concert as Coordi fixed our make up for the fan meet afterwards. Coordi finished with me and moved onto the bouncing Jeremy as he tried calming down after the concert. Rolling my eyes at him I turned to the mirror to check if everything was in place, that is until my phone rang. Looking over at it I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" there was a soft sniffle on the other end before the person spoke.

"Hello Tae-kyung. I watched your concert. You did great." I froze and hardened my gaze. Mother.

"What do you want?" I asked in annoyance. The others quieted down and watched me curiously but I couldn't give a care for them at the moment.

"Tomorrow, someone very important is flying in from England and I wanted to tell you." she spoke as though she had been crying or drinking or both. I growled in frustration.

"Are you going to tell me who or what?" I asked. There was another pause as she thought through her words.

"Your sister." I froze, my breathing hitched and my eyes widening.

"You're lying...right? Tell me you're lying!" I questioned. The silence after that said it all and I clenched my fists in anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why are you bringing this up now? Why are you telling me this?!" I yelled now standing from my seat.

"I left her with her father years ago...I got news earlier that her father has passed and they called me. I'm to take custody of her now. Therefore I wanted to tell you...just in case you wanted to meet her." mother's voice faded again as she sniffled more.

"No, no I don't care about your mess. How many more times are you going to screw up?! I don't care about you and I don't care to meet this girl either. So leave me out of it!" I yelled then hung up. I stared down before slamming the phone down and storming out of the room past the others who were trying to talk to me and calm me. I stormed over to the porch area and stood slamming my hands against the railing.

Why?! Why would she do this?! How could she think I'd be okay with this?! I sighed and ran my hand over my face to try to calm down. Time passed in silence as I thought over everything and took in the information that had been forced on me. There was a gasp and suddenly I was being embraced by someone. I was about to push them off until they spoke.

"Hyung-nim...what's wrong?" Go Mi-nyeo's voice whispered in my ear making me smile and turn in her gentle embrace and wrap my arms around her as well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked avoiding her question making her sigh.

"Shin-woo called me. He said that it was something about your mother so I came here to see you. Now what happened?" she asked again. Stubborn as always...I will have to thank Shin-woo though.

"I...she called and told me something I didn't like." I answered hoping she would let it slide. Which of course her being her she didn't.

"What did she say now?" I chuckled at how her voice hardened hearing about my mother upsetting me and decided it best to just tell her.

"She told me I have...a sister." I spoke. Just hearing myself say that sounded foreign to my ears. I didn't like it but it's not like it was the girl's fault that mother did this. If there is anyone to be angry with its mother. Go Mi-nyeo had gasped and sat in silence taking in my words. "That's...rather unexpected." she whispered stunned. I chuckled again with a nod.

"You're telling me, what's worse is that the girl is coming here to South Korea tomorrow from England." I admitted.

"England? Why was she there?" Mi-nyeo asked confused now.

"Apparently mother left her there with the girls father, now the father is dead the girl is coming here to be in mother's custody." Mi-nyeo nodded after a moment and turned to me with a small smile.

"What's so bad about that? You have a sister? I know I love and would do anything for Mi-nom so i'm sure she can't be so bad. I mean if she's like you then I'm sure you two will get along great!" Mi-nyeo said happily trying to lighten the mood. It worked and I found myself chuckling at her antics. "I'm sure you're right Mi-nyeo. Come on, let's go back to the dorms. It's gotten late." she smiled and nodded standing and holding out a hand for me. I smiled at her and took her hand in mine and stood.

We walked through the halls and found Shin-woo, Jeremy, and Mi-nom standing there waiting for us. When they spotted us I nodded to Shin-woo who smiled and nodded understanding my silent thanks and just like that we walked out to the van.

Shin-woo's pov

"What just happened?" Jeremy asked confused. Tae-kyung had yelled at the person on the phone and stormed off pissed. I shrugged my shoulders looking at the door where he had disappeared and spoke up.

"I'm not sure but he seemed angry as hell…" I mumbled the last bit and began walking forward to look down the hall he had gone down.

"You're not thinking of following him are you?" Mi-nom asked in worry. I chuckled and shook my head walking back in.

"No, I don't feel like taking on his anger." I spoke making him chuckle as well.

"What do we do now? We can't just do the fan meet without him." Jeremy said.

"We are going to have to. It's not like we haven't done it before. I'm just worried about him." I admitted to the two beside me. They nodded in agreement and looked around in thought.

"What if we call my sister? She is always able to calm him down. I'm sure she wouldn't mind either since she is not doing anything tonight." I nodded and pulled out my phone. Opening it I called Mi-nyeo's number and after three rings she answered.

"Shin-woo-hyung?" I smiled at her voice.

"Hey Mi-nyeo, something happened with Tae-kyung and he stormed off in anger after a call with someone...I think it was his mother." I spoke calmly and I could hear her sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I really don't like her...I'll be there in 5 minutes, you guys are at the studio right?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you Mi-nyeo." there was shuffling and she mumbled a soft 'no problem' before hanging up.

"She said she's on her way." I said to the guys. They nodded and grabbed their things and I grabbed mine and Tae-kyung's. I hope Mi-nyeo can help Tae-kyung...I've never seen him so angry before, yet he seemed so...hurt too.


	5. Chapter 4

Mo Hwa-ran's pov

The next evening, Mo Hwa-ran received a phone call she had been waiting through the night for. She answered the phone immediately.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side paused before responding to her.

"This is doctor Roberts calling about last night, is this Mo Hwa-ran?" She smiled before responding.

"Yes sir it is, about the girl...is she well enough for travel?" There was another pause of silence. "It's risky to say but it would be best if she saw someone she knew. So here is where I ask, are you willing to take custody of Niketa?" Mo Hwa-ran smiled.

"Absolutely, I have taken the liberty of booking a one way plane from there to where I live. I have also taken care of all the customs for her. Needless to say I want her on that plane. Give me your fax number and I'll send you her ticket. Don't worry about her belongings though...I have money and it would be no problem to buy her new things." After her rant, Mo Hwa-ran took a breath and waited to see if the doctor will agree. After a moment, the doctor spoke.

"Alright, I will make it work. You will need to pick her up though. And we will send a bag with supply for her, enough to get her by." Mo Hwa-ran smiled. They exchanged the fax number and decided that was enough.

"Thankyou. Now i must go. Good night." Mo Hwa-ran ended the call swiftly before turning on the tv. There on the screen was Tae-kyung at his concert as it played live. The song they were singing had finished and they left the stage saying goodnight to the crowd. The program shut off and left Mo Hwa-ran alone with her thoughts. This girl is Tae-kyung's sister...should i tell him? Would he care? It's worth informing him at least. Perhaps he may even want to meet her. It's settled then. I picked the phone up again from where i had placed it on the table next to my drink. Opening the phone i dialed the familiar number and waited. "Hello Tae-kyung…"

Meanwhile with Niketa

"I'm going where?" i asked in confusion. Next to me in the chair was dr. Roberts. After crying i had fallen asleep only to be woken up my the doctor wanting to talk about my 'situation'.

"Well, we found your birth mother and she has agreed to adopt you. Your taking a flight tomorrow morning to South Korea where she'll take over your care." i stared at him in shock. Not only did he find my mother who i never met but he convinced her into taking me in? Why can't i go to a foster home or something? Anything would be better than living with the person who didn't want me in the first place.

"Niketa? Hello?" i blinked and shook my head clear of my thoughts and looked up at the doctor who was watching me worriedly.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts...so you were saying?" he sighed before repeating himself.

"Your flight leaves early. A nurse will escort you to the airport and to your flight where a flight attendant will be assigned to you. If you hurt or are scared they will help you. You will have prescriptions to help you and though it's just a sprain, i want you in a wheelchair. Just until your ankle is fixed. Now this is yours to keep so go ahead and get the feel of it. I'll send a nurse in to help you into it so you're accustomed and not trying to figure it out in the business of tomorrow." i smiled as he finished talking and glanced at the stupid black and silver wheelchair that was presented to me. Why did i have to sprain my ankle trying to get away? Does Not help that my arms are all scratched up from his blade...right, better thoughts...focus.

"Thank you." i spoke after a bit of silence. He smiled and nodded before standing up and turning to grab a black backpack and place it on the bed before me.

"That's for you to keep as well. It's got a change of clothes, pajamas, hair brush, toothbrush, eyepatch, and your medications." i got wide eyed and my mouth opened to protest them giving all of this to me knowing i wasn't able to pay but he saw and lifted his palm to stop me.

"It's from all of us here. A little goodluck pack to get you started." tears pooled in my eyes. I can't believe they'd be so kind to me! Whenever dad talked about the hospital he made it sound horrible...so why are they so nice? I could feel a tear slip down my cheek and the doctor squatted in front of me wiping it away carefully.

"Why are you crying Niketa?" i met his gentle gaze and lunged forward hugging him. He gave a soft chuckle and hugged me back careful of my injuries.

"Your welcome Niketa…take care of yourself out there. We all have high hopes for you." he whispered before pulling out of the hug and walking out of the room. I wiped my tears and looked into the bag.

Inside was a pair of grey sweats, a white t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt. Undergarments where there as well. In the second and smaller pocket was a hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few other things like a black eye patch.

I grabbed the patch and took it out examining it. It was soft and blocked the light from the other side not that it mattered. It was also curved so it didn't sit against the eye. All in all i guess it was nice to have. Though the scar did extend past the area covered by the cloth. There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in.

"Ready to figure this thing out?" she smiled sweetly. I nodded happy to be treated so kindly. Is it bad if i don't want to leave them?


	6. Chapter 5

Niketa pov

I woke up to the same blinding white room of the hospital. With a sigh I wiped my face with my hand before looking around to find what woke me. There in the doorway stood nurse Elizabeth.

"Time to get ready for your flight, until then, what would you like for breakfast?" my eyes widened at the offer of food and my stomach growled. Though they say i've been here for a month or so, i've only been awake for half a day. That meant no breakfast. At the look I gave she chuckled and gave me a smile.

"Here, take a look at the list if you'd like." she handed me a menu. Immediately, my eye caught my favorite pairing.

"Coffee and cinnamon roll...ooh and the fruit salad!" I cheered happily. She chuckled and took the menu back.

"I'll put it right in for you. I'll be right back to help you change for you big day today." and off she went. My smile fell from my lips and I let out a shaky breath. I don't see why I have to go to South Korea...if that woman didn't want me in the first place, why must I be punished to live with her.

Although I have never met her, the things dad has told me of her...i fear I already loth her. But that wouldn't be fair of me I suppose, I just wish she never agreed to take me in...i should be able to stay here in england...i guess it's just lucky that I taught myself korean a year or so ago...along with other languages.

I would have to admit I have always wanted to travel...just not like this. The door opened again to reveal nurse Elizabeth. "Alright, let get you dressed.

Time skip

I wore the blue jeans and white t-shirt from the bag they gave me and I sat in my wheelchair in the hospital room.

"I'm glad I caught you, we got word from your neighbors about what happened and where to find you. I just couldn't let you go without you're things...or a goodbye at that." my head snapped up and a wide smile crossed my lips as I saw Mrs. Ross. she was the head librarian at the town reading center.

She was a sweet old woman, her hair graying but her features still as young as ever. She was beautiful and was always so kind to me. In her hands was a small brown satchel. She walked further into the room and held out the bag.

"I hope you don't mind, I read a little in your book...just to make sure it was yours." she trailed off nervously. I smiled and chuckled, grabbing the bag from her. Opening it, I found my notebooks that I always keep at the library for protection.

There were three of them and I treasured them above all of my belongings. Also in the bag were a hand full of the mints that they kept there that I always munched on. Lastly was my favorite story book that the library always kept stocked for when I stayed late.

It was filled with all my favorite books as a child and I always seemed to gravitate back to them when i'm upset. Tears filled my eyes in joy. There was a gasp and suddenly familiar arms wrapped around me.

"I'm going to miss you Niketa, you are so bright and smart...you are going to be wonderful. I know you're scared to go but trust that no matter what, a library will always follow you. Keep learning and never change who you are. No matter what." I nodded and hugged her as best I could with my wrapped arms. She pulled back and cupped the good half of my face gently.

"Comer back and visit us one day okay?"i nodded and wiped my tears with a smile.

"I promise." she smiled at me and pulled away as the door opened again. "Alright, it's time to go Miss. Niketa." nurse Elizabeth walked in and smiled. I nodded and held tight on the brown satchel.

"I'm going to miss you Mrs. Ross…" I gave a small sad smile and she nodded. "Take care of yourself sweetie." with that nurse Elizabeth wheeled me out. We were taken in a car to the airport and I was brought to the gate where my plane was boarding.

Nurse Elizabeth hugged me goodbye and passed me off to a korean flight attendant who introduced herself to me as Akemi Moriko. During the flight, Akemi kept on about korea and the things that interest her.

At some point she even lent me her headphones to listen to her favorite bands. I'll admit, however annoying she was, it was fascinating to see how popular these boy bands are. She told me her favorite bands were got7 and A. . the plane landed and she escorted me though the gate and to the luggage claim were we sat waiting.

"So, who exactly is picking me up?" I asked confused. Akemi checked her clipboard that had my information on it and let out a hum.

"It says that a 'Mo Hwa-ran is sending someone. It doesn't say who." I nodded. So this Mo Hwa-ran is my mother, yet she cant even come to the bloody airport to pick me up. I swear this whole trip was pointless.

We have been waiting for almost half an hour when a security guard came over to us offering a private room to us to wait in. so here we sat in the room still listening to her music. By this time I had heard most of these songs so often that I knew the words and lyrics by heart.

It was getting a little annoying but I entertained the poor woman assigned to wait with me. She saw me mouthing the familiar words and began trying to encourage me to sing. Having nothing better to do I decided to oblige her singing along with the song that was playing. I don't really know what it's called but it's catchy as hell.

"Wow Niketa! You're amazing at this!" she cheered happily. Suddenly she pulled out her phone to record me making me stop. "Uh...what are you doing?" I ask cautiously. She smiled more.

"Recording you silly, you're voice is so amazing! Like a professional! I'm sorry but I must let others hear this!" she exclaimed dramatically throwing her arms about as she spoke. I just grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not that good...i've never even really sung in front of others." I admitted. She looked at me shocked before smiling even more.

"But please...i would do ANYTHING to be able to record your voice. I won't even get your face...i promise!" I sighed but thought over what she said. Would it really hurt for her to record my voice? It's not like she's going to post it online or anything...just show a couple of friends.

"Alright...i guess that's okay." she beamed brightly and readied her camera to be next to me but facing the ground beside me.

"Pick a song!" she cheered. I nodded and swiped through her playlist. I found a song I knew and clicked play. It was something by someone called G. Dragon. I sang along getting a little lost in the fun and upbeat lyrics.

The song ended and she finished the recording. It was quiet around us...a bit too quiet. I glanced around as best I could before turning to see the doorway where several workers of the airport stood with wide eyes.

I glanced around confused before asking aloud my thoughts. "Um...what is it?" they just stared before one by one they began clapping happily.

"Sorry, we heard you singing and just had to come see who it was. You're splendid you are." one of them spoke before they began dispercing. I was bright red and kept my face down. "Why are you embarrassed? That was epic! This has to be the best job i've ever had, waiting with you!" this only made me hide my face more.

"Oh...i'm sorry...that was one of your first times singing around people. Well you did wonderfully so don't worry. Okay?" I snuck a glance up at her and gave a gentle smile. Thankfully she changed to subject away from my singing and I happily went along with her.

It had maybe been an hour since we landed and I was starting to wonder if anyone was going to even come for me here. This really was hopeless…


	7. Chapter 6

Go Mi-nyeo's POV

I woke up in the shared house and smiled remembering the decisions we made last night. Although it took some convincing, Tae-kyung agreed and today we are to meet Tae-kyung's sister at the airport, I wonder what she's like?

"Morning Go Mi-nyeo." Jeremy called as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jeremy-san" I smiled. I sat at the island and grabbed a bowl of cheerios beginning to eat when Tae-kyung walked in and brushed a hand over my hair before sitting and grabbing his own food.

"Good morning Hyung-nim." I grinned looking at his sleepy form.

"Ready to go?" I asked watching his small smile turn to a frown.

"Not really...do I have to?" He asked hesitantly. I smile and nod making him sigh in annoyance.

"Alright I'm in." Jeremy said bouncing in between myself and Tae-kyung.

"Absolutely not, no one is to come except Go Mi-nyeo." Tae-kyung commanded making Jeremy get even more curious.

"Oh? And what exactly are you two doing? Oh! Is it about that call last night?" he asked looking at the both of us.

"It's none of your business." Tae-kyung growled. I hummed quietly, trying to remove myself from the conversation before i was pulled into the argument. i stood to leave the room but Mi-nom walked in, arms crossed.

"If Tae-kyung won't spill, Go Mi-nyeo, where are you two off to then?" I froze and glanced back at Tae-kyung who was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry...it's not my place to say." I mumbled not meeting my brothers gaze.

"Though I don't see why it's such a big deal to keep it a secret Hyung-nim. If today goes well i'm sure they will end up meeting her too." I spoke feigning confidence. Tae-kyung walked towards me and ruffled my hair.

"Come on Go Mi-nyeo, it's time to go... i'd rather get this over with." I nodded and grabbed my phone before walking out the door with Tae-kyung. Here goes nothing…

Jeremy's pov

"We are totally following them, right?" Mi-nom asked as the door closed. "Who are we following?" Shin-woo asked as he walked into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo. Their going somewhere to do with that phone call yesterday and i for one would love to know what's going on." i explained as i finished my breakfast.

"Well, come on then! Before they get to far away!" Mi-nom rushed and began pulling us out the door. We got in the van and drove off after them. We arrived at the airport and watched them go in and followed in pursuit.

Whatever they are doing here, i'm going to find out!

Tae-kyung's pov

We pulled up to the airport. We didn't know when this girl was to arrive so we walked up to assistance desk. "I'm looking for a girl, she came in from england." i asked the man at the front desk. His eyes light up and he quickly gives a reply.

"Are you sent my Mrs. Mo Hwa-ran?" my eyes widened then narrowed. "Yeah, has she arrived yet?" he nodded and walked around the desk to stand beside me and Mi-nyeo.

"We were worried she would be left here all day, right this way." and with that he bagan walking off towards the offices and security area.

We walked into a closed off room and were told to wait. In the room was a door and a window to see into the other room. It almost reminded me of those tv interrogation rooms. Through the mirror you could see a woman maybe 25 years old stood talking to the man that lead us here. Beside them facing away from us was someone sat in a wheelchair.

From what could be seen, the person was thin and had bandages wrapped all the way up their arms. The woman smiled and knelt in front of the wheelchair. They said something before walking to push the wheelchair out of the room and to us as we waited. Out they came and instantly i froze in my place.

The wheelchaired person looked absolutely horrible. Their skin was pale and littered with heavy bruises while adorning her body was an eyepatch, bandaging on her arms, and an ankle brace. She had dark purple under her visible eye and was obviously undernourished.

"You're here to pick her up?" the woman spoke, seemingly frozen to her place as well. "Yeah...do we need to sign anything or…?" she stood still just staring at me before the woman in the chair spoke up in fluent korean.

"Akemi, please...i'd like to see my new home while there is still daylight." this seemed to snap this Akemi woman from her stuper before she passed me a clipboard silently. I could already see the telltale signs of a fangirl.

I looked over the paper and found the information on the girl in front of me. Niketa…

It also explained who the girl in the wheelchair was. She is my sister. It only made me that much more curious to find out what the hell happened to her to land her in this position. I quickly signed the paper and passed it back to Akemi.

"Alright, here is her bag, she won't let you take the satchel so i suggest not trying. oh, she wont be able to push herself if you haven't noticed so, take care of her." Akemi smiled at me before turning to face Niketa.

"as for you, take care of yourself. Here is my number if you ever want to get in touch...oh! And before i forget…" she leaned in and whispered something to Niketa that made her give a nervous smile.

"Just keep my name out of it...please." there was a nod exchanged and with that the man began pushing Niketa's chair out of the room and back to the main desk that i had approached before.

"Alright, take care now Niketa!" he smiled at her and nodded. I took that as my que and walked behind her to push. We made it outside before she spoke up.

"Who are you two anyways?" Mi-nyeo spoke up before me. "I'm Go Mi-nyeo, this is Tae-kyung. What's your name?" Niketa paused.

"You're here to pick me up yet you don't know my name?" i let out a sigh. "Actually, we weren't sent for you. Mo Hwa-ran contacted me last night. I came to meet you." she glanced back at me with confusion.

"Why? Who are you to me?" she probably doesn't even know she has a brother...or does she? Did she grow up knowing who we are yet never to meet us? I had so many questions and no answers.

"Actually, we were wondering that too." i turned around and came face to face with Jeremy. Beside him was Shin-woo and Mi-nom.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing here?!"


	8. Chapter 7

Jeremy's pov

We waited for Tae-kyung and Mi-nyeo to come back from the security offices and finally they stepped out. With them were the man that led them back there and a red haired girl in a wheelchair.

She looked like something out of a movie and not the good kind. Her skin was pale and bruises could be seen from where we stood watching. She has a brace and heavy bandaging and an eyepatch. Whoever she is, she looks like she went through hell.

This of course only made us even more confused and curious. They took over pushing the wheelchair and led the girl outside. So obviously, we followed.

"Why? Who are you to me?" we moved close enough to hear their conversation and when the girl said that, I decided it time to speak up.

"Actually, we were wondering that too." they all turned to see me while the girl just tried to turn in her seat without messing with one of her injuries.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing here?!" Tae-kyung shouted making the girl jump in her seat.

"You get a mysterious phone call that makes you angrily storm off missing the fan signing, you have unknown plans with Mi-nyeo that you refuse to say, and you don't think that maybe as you're friends we would actually care to know what is bothering you? Y'know so we can perhaps help, if anything cover you for work? Or did you happen to forget about the dress rehearsal scheduled for this afternoon?" I explained our purposes fully.

I wanted to help and although I was curious, I was worried, we all were. It's just not like Tae-kyung to forget things to do with work. His angry eyes widened before he turned away obviously defeated.

"Look, I was going to tell you guys, I just wanted to figure things out first. It's not every day i'm thrown into situations like this…" Tae-kyung explained facing away from us. There was a frustrated sigh before the girl spoke up.

"This is great and all but I would still like some answers! Tell me you guys didn't just come in and kidnap me...i don't even know who you are!" Tae-kyung turned to her as we all did. She looked somewhere between frustrated, scared, and curious. Wait...did she just say she was kidnapped?

"We didn't kidnap you, in a way she sent me but not directly. It's like I said, I got a call and I came to meet you. Where you go from here, I have no idea or care." my eyes widened. So in a way, Tae-kyung did kidnap this girl.

"Excuse me? And what were you going to do once you met me? Just dump me on some street? I can't even push this damn thing!" I felt bad for the girl, she had a point.

"It doesn't matter to me, just suck it up and deal with it! What's even wrong with your arms huh? There's no obvious damage...why such heavy bandaging?!" Tae-kyung shouted at her. She seemed to freeze, her eyes slowly emptying of emotion as she sat there motionless. Slowly but surely, she moved her arms to the wheels.

"Give me my bag then. You have met me, so leave." she spoke evenly, voice just as empty as her eyes. Not only did this visibly shock all of us, but it seemed I wasn't the only one who felt worried for the girl.

A glance at Tae-kyung showed that his eyes had widened but his anger has not faded...not yet. He ruffly tossed the black backpack at her which she caught with a poorly covered wince and just like that she began rolling the wheels of the chair away. She was almost halfway across the parking lot when Shin-woo jumped into action.

"You go after her and apologize now. I don't know nor do I care who she is. She is obviously injured, put away you're damn pride and take care of her like you should!" Shin-woo growled at Tae-kyung before he began walking off.

"And where are you going?" Tae-kyung called. Without turning around, Shin-woo called over his shoulder.

"To get the van, that wheelchair isn't going to fit in that stupid sports car of yours!"

Niketa's pov

I rolled the chair out of the parking space of the airport before letting out a sigh. My arms were hurting a lot and although I already had the stitches removed where they were previously needed, it was still healing internally and I could just feel the wounds tearing open once again.

Let me just say, it doesn't tickle...i pulled to a stop and grasped my left arm where I could feel fresh warm blood pooling around the bandages wrapped around it. I let out a shaky breath and made a plan of where to go from here.

I didn't have a phone but I knew that if I just got some money, I could use a pay phone. I didn't know anyone here but Akemi had given me her number. I know she is a flight attendant, I just had to hope she hadn't gotten onto a new flight away from here.

Only problem now was getting money. I knew I had nothing of value so I wouldn't trade, sell, or pawn...i had no hope of getting a job with that stupid brace on my ankle...i was stuck. I could panhandle but who would pity someone like me?

No, I couldn't ask for money. This left me with either stealing or somehow finding a way to earn it. As it is my first time here I didn't want to make a poor name for myself by stealing, this left me gasping for some sort of idea of where to go from here.

My thoughts were interrupted by my chair suddenly being moved back. "Jeez, for an injured kid you really move fast." my eyes widened and I turned to glare at the blonde guy who had been talking with my kidnappers earlier.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, i'm on your side!" he smiled at me before reaching out his hand towards my better arm.

"Im Jeremy, what's your name?" I paused watching him carefully before reaching out and shaking his hand.

"I go by Niketa." he nodded and smiled even more. "Nice to meet you, so since my friend is such an idiot how'd you like to come back with us until we can get ahold of the person who was supposed to pick you up. That way we can make sure you're safe. It isn't a very good idea to go around alone in you're condition." he explained. I thought over his offer and gave him an apprehensive look.

"How can I trust you? For all I know you're working with those weirdos back there." he chuckled before nodding.

"Yeah, Tae-kyung is a weirdo, I think you'd like Mi-nyeo though. She's pretty cool. And her brother Mi-nom is chill. Then there Shin-woo. He's getting our work van so we can transport you're wheelchair. That is if you want to come with us. If not, we can wait here with you. Either way, i'm not leaving you be until you're safe." he gave me a goofy look and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

How bad can he be? It's not like it's going to be any better with my 'mother'. "Alright, i'll go with you, but only if you keep that Tae-kyung guy under control." he nodded along and cheered a 'deal'. A van pulled up and out hopped a guy from earlier who I figured was Shin-woo from what Jeremy had told me.

"Hey, i'm sorry about Tae-kyung. He lets his anger talk for him a bit to often. Truth is he doesnt mean it...he is just stressed about something." I nod not really caring for his excuses. If Tae-kyung was sorry then i'd expect an apology from him. Until then I just wasn't going to talk to him.

He walks over and does the same thing as Jeremy, shaking my hand and introducing himself. I smile and introduce myself to him as well. At least these guys were nice. He pulled my chair close to the backseat door and helped me stand, holding onto my right arm while moving me to sit in the seat. He passed me my bag before pulling the chair to the back and folding it into the trunk.

"You know, that would have been easier if you had put your brown bag down. It's not like we are going to take it from you." Jeremy said from his place behind me. I only grabbed my satchel tighter.

"This is very important to me and I might trust you, I might not. Either way i'm not letting this thing out of my grasp." he nodded in understanding and sat back in his seat. The other guy walked up to us and climbed into the other side of the van.

Im guessing he is Mi-nom. He is almost exactly like Mi-nyeo except she has a lot more feminine clothes on. "Ready to go?" Shin-woo asked from the driver's seat. The boys hummed in response and when he looked to me I gave a soft nod. Just like that we were off to who knows where.

A van full of strange men...how much worse can this day get?


	9. Chapter 8

Niketa's pov

The ride went quickly and before I knew it we had arrived at a house that rested in a very nice neighborhood. And by house I mean a freaking mansion. The place was huge especially compared to my old three story home in the east end of london that held four families. Me and dad were at least lucky to have the first floor flat.

Definitely made sneaking in and out a lot easier on my behalf. This place had beautiful shrub fence line and a lovely modern feel to it. And that's just the outside that I can see.

The boys got out of the van as a blue audi pulled up. Tae-kyung stepped out with Mi-nyeo and walked inside not sparing us a glance. Shin-woo pulled the wheelchair up beside me but paused looking back at the house.

"There are stairs to get inside, jeremy come get the chair and bring it inside." jeremy walked over and looked between me and Shin-woo before doing as he was asked. I looked over to Shin-woo and scowlded.

"Great, and how am I getting inside?" he stayed silent but smirked and motioned Mi-nom over.

"Her bags." without a word, Mi-nom grabbed my black bag and reached for my satchel.

"No! Im not letting anyone touch this!" I growled, clutching tighter to it. I know i'm being silly but these notebooks are my life...literally.

i have had them for as long as I could read and write. I saved up every pound to buy them and every page is filled with my heart. Everything I have ever cared for is written in them. Mi-nom looked at me then to Shin-woo who was staring at me worried.

"As soon as you're inside you can have it back. No one is going to open it or hurt it. I promise. And if something somehow does happen, I will personally see that it is repaired." I looked at him incredulously.

"You don't understand, it isn't something you can just replace! Please...don't touch my satchel." I nearly cried at how badly I wanted to protect them. I normally would put up a physical fight over things like this but with my body still in repair and the fact that my arm was still bleeding...i knew I stood no chance if they tried taking it by force. Both men stood taken aback in silence when finally Mi-nom spoke up.

"Dude, i'm NOT taking that thing. You're making her freaking cry! Look miss...please don't cry. I'm not good with people crying." he seemed panicked. Shin-woo nodded.

"Right, no one will touch the bag. But we do need to get you inside so just...hold tight to it." I nodded happy that they had agreed. I don't care what happens but if my bag is safe then it doesn't matter.

Mi-nom walked off to the house leaving me and Shin-woo. I was looking past him at the house so when a pair of arms slipped beneath both my shoulders and my knees I couldn't help but let out a sqeak of surprise.

I held my bag tightly and shut my eyes not wanting to see what was going to be undoubtedly an awkward situation. I felt movement as Shin-woo walked, carrying me bridal style. Not to long after it happened, I was being lowered into my wheelchair. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

The place was beautiful, the modern feel from outside following into the house where a beautiful porch and garden was visible out the back. There was a kitchen, living area, and stair way around us not to mention the hall beside the living area and the hall beneath the stairs. No doubt this place was huge. It wouldn't surprise me if all these boys lived here.

"Why did you bring her here?" Tae-kyung grumbled in annoyance.

"Maybe because they didn't want me to report you to the authorities for kidnap and abandonment." I grumbled but he seemed to hear by the incredulous look he gave me.

"I did NOT kidnap you!" I shrunk back in the chair and lowered my gaze to my lap.

"Dude, you kinda did." jeremy added making me glance at him with a poorly hidden smile.

"I didn't nor did I abandon you. You're the one who lied about having an injury and pushed yourself away. For all we know none of your injuries are real. What is that? Makeup? And what's with the eyepatch?! You're nothing but a liar and thanks to you, my day is wasted!" I cleared my expression and made sure to not make eye contact.

If I have learned anything from dad, it's that when someone is mad at you the worst thing to do is show fear or confidence. It's best to just shut down and let them get through their emotions and just deal with the aftermath of it. It saves a lot of pain in the long run.

"Oh stop it, what's with that stupid face? You can stop the facade, no one is buying it." I could hear the others in the house trying to calm Tae-kyung or to stop him but I know better. That never works...no that only fuels a person.

"I bet if we look through that bag of yours we will only find make up and stupid shit! Come on then, let's have a look." I could hear my black bag being torn through and dumped. That didn't matter, I can pick it up anyways...there was a scoff and suddenly there were hands on my satchel. Immediately I tightened my hold ten fold. He can do what he wants to my black bag but not this one.

"Oh? Have I found your stash?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Tae-kyung that's enough!" Shin-woo shouted.

"No! It's not enough! It never seems to be enough! She was paid to play this role! It was a set up and I fell for it...but i'm done with you're stupid games." I slowly looked up to meet his glare and sent one of my own.

"You can do what you want with that bag, with me, or anything you feel like destroying. Hell, hit me if it will make you feel better but if you dare...if you fucking dare! To touch my satchel...i don't give a damn about how many stitches I tear, or how many bones I break! I will make you pay! This is everything I have left! And you can be damn sure that I will protect it with what's left of my life!" I shouted angrily taking everyone by surprise it seemed. Everyone except Tae-kyung. His glare hardened and his grip on the satchel tightened.

"You're a good actress, i'll give you that. But enough is enough." with that, he yanked the satchel from my arms and sent the contents flying. My notebooks landed a few feet from each other and my story book landed a few feet from them. Everything seemed intact but that didn't reassure me whatsoever.

I was frozen in fear. Everything I held closest...everything I had left...they were going to be ruined by some stranger.


	10. Chapter 9

Shin-woo's pov

"You can do what you want with that bag, with me, or anything you feel like destroying. Hell, hit me if it will make you feel better but if you dare...if you fucking dare! To touch my satchel...i don't give a damn about how many stitches i tear, or how many bones i break! I will make you pay! This is everything i have left! And you can be damn sure that i will protect it with what's left of my life!" she shouted out making me freeze in shock.

Up to this point she had remained nearly silent but that's not what took me by shock the most. Her words hit me hard. Whatever Tae-kyung was thinking, he was wrong. This girl had clearly been through as much hell as she looked and more.

I brought her here...i'm the reason she is suffering even more...no, Tae-kyung is the reason. "You're a good actress, i'll give you that. But enough is enough." the satchel was yanked by Tae-kyung and the contents went flying.

I don't think i could be even more shocked then i was but here i am stood speechless. Everyone stared at the new mess laid on the floor. Her most precious items, the things she nearly started crying over back at the van as she wanted nothing more than to protect them.

They were notebooks. They looked heavily used and though they looked unharmed, it was still unsettling to see them laid across the floor. Silence fell between everyone before soft sobs filled the room.

Slowly, Niketa pulled herself from the wheelchair and dragged herself over to the notebooks. Carefully, she picked them up and started checking for damages. Each one was looked over and as she came across no harm she gathered the three along with the storybook that still had a library tag on it.

She sat them in her lap before pulling her legs up to her chest, keeping the books between her lap and chest protectively. She wrapped both arms around her legs further protecting them and stayed still as tears leaked from her eye and even began pooling out of the now soaked eye patch.

The tears fell and brushed against the bruised skin and there she stayed. Everyone was silent and as i looked at Tae-kyung i could see the guilt written across his face. He knew he messed up.

It was silent before suddenly a loud slap sound rang through the room. All heads turned to see Mi-nyeo with her hand still lifted from where she had slapped Tae-kyung leaving a bright red mark.

"How dare you...it is one thing to be upset but this?! You took it way to far! I can't believe you! She is your sister!" i don't think i can handle any more of this, i have never been more disgusted by someone, let alone so heartbroken for someone. The look on Niketa's face read clear as day that this was just as much news to her as it was to everyone else.

"You're anger for you're mother is understandable, hell i don't like the woman! But to take it so far as to bring your anger down on someone who has never met you who is clearly injured and vulnerable...it's unacceptable! Disgraceful! You are not my boyfriend! Where he has gone, if you find him, let him know i want him back...because the Tae-kyung i know would never do this!" it was once again silent before a small voice broke it.

"You're...you're really my...my brother?" Niketa's voice was barely heard as she peeked up from her position cuddled protectively around her books.

"No, this man is not Tae-kyung. You're brother is lost right now, but until he gets back i will be here for you. Please...let me help you back in you're chair. I don't want you to hurt yourself...Shin-woo, help her...please." i looked from Mi-nyeo to Niketa and immediately went and grabbed the now empty satchel from Tae-kyung and brought it to Niketa where i knelt before her.

"Here, you can put those back in here. I won't touch them." she was frozen in shock before a small smile spread from her lips.

"You're all so kind...thank you! I have never met my mother...but from what i have been told of her...i would much rather have been put in a foster home but i couldn't. The doctors contacted her before i awoke from my coma and they let her take custody of me. She shipped me here and never showed up after my flight. If i have learnt anything from all of this it's that our mother is a major bitch. Please...if it's all the same to you i'd like to start over. Even if our parents were crap...doesn't mean we need to be. I understand though now...if i had been raised in your shoes i would react the same... but you weren't raised in my shoes. So please...let's get to know each other before making judgements." i was shocked and i could only imagine how everyone else was feeling.

All of this new information...not only did she just completely forgive Tae-kyung of the horrible thing he just did, she just told us that she has been in a coma and that she was shipped off to some woman she has never met before.

She must have been terrified today and then everything that has happened...how is she still smiling?

Niketa's pov

"...So please...let's get to know each other before making judgements." i smiled at my newly discovered brother. He stared at me in shock as did everyone else before giving a gentle nod.

"If that's what you wish, i would greatly appreciate that. I am so terribly sorry...words cannot express how sorry i am...i-" i cut him off.

"It's okay, trust me...of all the times i've been yelled at, this is nothing." i smiled honestly. This only widened his shocked eyes.

"Well...um...hi. My name is Hwang Tae-kyung. I am the son of Mo Hwa-ran, and you're brother. It is a pleasure to meet you." he gave a sad smile while carefully extending his hand out to me where i could reach it from my place on the floor. I gave a happy smile up at him and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Im Niketa." his small smile widened ever so slightly and he knelt down next to Shin-woo who was watching him warily.

"Here, let me help you. If you don't mind me asking...what exactly is in those books?" i watched him carefully before uncurling my body from my books.

"Lots of things, i have had them for as long as i could read and write. I bought them myself and have always kept them safe. I write just about everything in them. From my daily schedule, to notes about a book i read, to music i like. Everything!" i explained with slight pride at my books. Everyone who has ever looked through them has always loved the information found within. He smiled genuinely for a moment before turning to face Shin-woo.

They seemed to have a silent conversation before my satchel was passed to Tae-kyung. He opened the bag and waited for me to put the books in.

"i would love to get to read some one day if you wouldn't mind." he seemed honest and genuine so i softened my hold a little more.

"If you had asked from the beginning, i would have had no problem showing them to you...they are very important to me but i don't mind others reading through them. Perhaps we can sit down sometime and i'll let you read one." i smiled and he nodded as i passed the books carefully into the bag.

He instantly passed the strap over to me and back away to give space to the bag. It was clear he was treading carefully as to not upset me further.

"Come on, let's get you back in the chair." Shin-woo smiled at me. It was a hesitant smile that did not hold his feelings but it was a smile nonetheless. I nodded and lifted my arms only to wince and pull my left arm back down. He looked at me in worry before speaking up.

"Thir bandaged for a reason arent they?" i paused before nodding. Tae-kyung was watching, heavy guilt in his eyes.

"What was the reason?" Shin-woo insisted making me sigh.

"When you said mother called you and led you to wanting to meet me...did she happen to tell you exactly what brought me into her custody after all these years?" all eyes went to Tae-kyung who shook his head no. i let out a sigh and nodded.

"Well, not her fault...the doctors might not have told her." i admitted. I carefully reached up towards Shin-woo's still extended arm and lifted myself to stand, careful to not put too much pressure on my ankle. He instantly led me to the chair and sat me down. I sent him a thankful smile before continuing.

"Well...the truth is…"


	11. Chapter 10

Tae-kyung's pov

"When you said mother called you and led you to wanting to meet me...did she happen to tell you exactly what brought me into her custody after all these years?" Niketa asked, facing me and seemingly avoiding the previous topic of her wounded arm. I shook my head no not having any background knowledge of what led her here other than the passing of her father.

"Well, not her fault...the doctors might not have told her." she reached up with her good arm and allowed Shin-woo to guide her to her wheelchair.

"Well...the truth is… i was hospitalized after an attack on my life. I don't remember much of it so don't ask but as a result I was left in a coma for a month. I woke up just yesterday. wait...they gave me a list of injuries." she trailed off and started looking at the mess on the ground that I had made dumping her black bag. I quickly scurried to pick up her things and put them carefully back in her bag.

"That, it's that." she pointed as I picked up a folded paper. It was written in in English so I had trouble reading it over. There was a sigh and the paper was taken from me.

"You take too long to read English." Jeremy explained as he read over the paper. His eyes widened and immediately he swiveled around and took her arm in his hand and lifted the sleeve of her left arm. There under her sleeve was the heaviest bandaging…soaked in blood. There were gasps but Niketa just sighed.

"They took the stitches out but I was supposed to rest them. I guess pushing the chair reopened that one. It's alright though...just gotta change the bandaging." she said almost sheepishly. I couldn't take waiting anymore.

"Jeremy, what does that paper say?" he looked at me then back to the paper as tears filled his eyes.

"Stab wound upper left shoulder. Heavy lacerations across front of both forearms. Cracked skull...the least bad thing she has, a sprained ankle…" he trailed off as he stared down at the paper.

"There was a pretty bad cut on my head in the back according to nurse Elizabeth...other than that, just bruises and the stupid coma. I'm alright though. I was asleep for most of the major healing so it doesn't really hurt." she smiled. I watched her in amazement.

How this young woman could sit there with a smile on her lips is something I don't think I could ever understand. Just one of those injuries would have any of the band in the hospital crying like the babies she is making us out to be. I couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to her before coming here. I stood there speechless when a thought occurred to me.

Her father passed, mother had said that that was why she was taking custody. Her father died. Did that mean that the person who tried to kill her...killed her dad? Had she had to witness that? Thoughts began whirling through my head faster than I could understand.

"Well, correct me if i'm wrong but you have your mother's number...right Tae-kyung?" Shin-woo asked. I nodded and took out my phone. I dialed the number and let it ring. On the third ring she picked up.

"Tae-kyung? Did you see her?" I sighed.

"You sent me to her on purpose...didn't you?" I spoke trying my best to keep the anger from my tone so I didn't scare Niketa any further.

"I did, I wanted you two to meet. I assume she is with you at your home?" this damned woman planned this?!

"Yes she is, no thanks to you. You were going to just leave her at the airport weren't you? What would happen if I didn't show up? She was left there for over an hour because you did this!" a hand on my arm made me look down to see Niketa had moved her chair to sit beside me. She put her hand out for the phone. I shook my head but this only earned a pointed look from her. With a frown, I handed her the phone.

"This is Niketa, is this my mother?" there was silence before Niketa spoke up again.

"No, you either tell me where i'm staying or I can go to the authorities and tell them you are not housing me. I'm sure they'd love to hear how you took a girl, who just woke from a coma, brought her to a country she's never been to, and left her at the airport." she took a pause before continuing.

"Not to mention that when I got a hold of you, you refused to come pick me up. I'm sure the police would love to hear that...oh but the media would love it even more! So either get here and pick me up or tell me where you have set me up to live." I was wide eyed having not expected her to take it there but here we are...gotta say….kinda impressed. Not even I have been able to stand up to mother like that.

"You're kidding me...right? You know...of everything dad told me about you, I had hoped you were different...but no, you are no mother of mine. If you don't want to meet me, I don't want to meet you." she glared at the floor a bit before hanging up.

"You're not going to be happy." she whispered. I sighed and knelt down next to her to take the phone from her hands and meet her eyes. She passed the phone to me and met my eyes with her visible one.

"She set me up...she set us all up." I carefully moved to cup my hand gently against her face, careful not to touch the harsh scar.

"She set you up...to live here...didn't she?" Niketa refused to meet my gaze so I shifted her face to look at me.

"Yes…" I sighed and stood to my feet. Everyone was waiting for my next move it seemed. Jeremy had finally stopped reading the paper he had in his hands and Shin-woo was watching Niketa carefully. Mi-nyeo and Mi-nom were stood side by side with their hands intertwined.

I gave Mi-nyeo my best 'i don't know what to do' look and as her eyes met mine as she nodded. She stepped away from Mi-nom and walked over to me, taking my hand. I know she's mad at me but it's the comfort she knew I needed right now. That's why I will always love this woman, even when i'm at my worst, like today has shown, she is here to help me.

"You can stay in my old room, there everything you will need in there. Until we can find you a better place, that is where you will stay. If anyone has a problem with you here, they can work better to find you a place, but I don't think any of us will grow tired of you here. If you'll have us…" there was a chorus of agreement around the room and slowly but surely, Niketa lifted her gaze to look at each of us.

"You'd really let me stay here?" she asked in a whisper.

"Absolutely! I think you'll fit in perfectly here with us!" Jeremy smiled as he stepped forward. He had folded the paper and hid it away in his pocket.

"We will have to tell president Ahn, but once everything is explained, i'm sure he won't have a problem with it." Niketa looked at Shin-woo strangely as he spoke.

"Who's president Ahn?" we all shared a look before Mi-nom spoke up.

"You don't know who we are...do you?" she gave him a strange look.

"Of course she doesn't, she's not from here dummy!" Jeremy smiled as he playfully smacked Mi-nom on the back of the head.

"Well im sorry, im not used to people not knowing us! Plus, listen to her, she is speaking fluent Korean." Mi-nom countered. Niketa just watched them with a highly confused look across her face.

"Guys, you're just confusing her more!" Shin-woo called in annoyance.

"You all are! Can someone just tell me what you're going on about?" Niketa finally snapped. I smiled and shook my head.

"Well...have you ever heard of Kpop?" Mi-nyeo asked. Niketa chuckled.

"Boy have i...Akemi never shut up about these boy bands...why?" I chuckled remembering the lady named Akemi from the airport while the others just looked confused.

"Well, did she happen to tell you about a band...A. ?" I asked. She looked at me before something seemed to click in her eye.

"Oh...oh! You mean...you guys are...that explains Akemi going quiet around you when you picked me up...that girl barely took a breath between her words but you show up and she shuts up...you guys are a band!" she smiled making me chuckle.

"Yea, we are. President Ahn is our boss. He is the one who owns this house." she nodded in understanding.

"My brother is in a band...so cool." she smiled. I couldn't help but smile with her...something tell me she is going to fit in here...perfectly.


End file.
